


Just My Soul Responding

by JaliyahJade



Category: Amber Run (band), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Rey (Star Wars), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Music Video, Chloroform, Creepy Kylo Ren, Dark Reylo Anthology, Devotion, Does Kidnapping Someone Count As A Meet Cute?, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Homeless Rey, I Don't Know How Police Stuff Works, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Redemption, Law Enforcement, Love at First Sight, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Nose Kink Has Entered The Chat, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, POV Kylo Ren, POV Second Person, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pseudo-Incest, Public Masturbation, Smut, Stranger Things Reference If You Squint, To Kylo Ren It Does!, they didn't grow up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliyahJade/pseuds/JaliyahJade
Summary: You need to spend money to make money, and that’s true even for organized crime syndicates. Where better to get it than from Kylo’s parents who were always too busy working to spend time with him? And what better way to meet his newly adopted sister than through kidnapping? But he never expected she would be the one to steal his heart.Based on the music video for I Found by Amber Run.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter mirrors the music video pretty closely, so if interested I recommend watching it after reading. I'll embed it at the end. The title is from an unrelated song by the same band.
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta for all their help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

I don’t want to do this. Snoke says it is necessary. Snoke says they'll pay up. They already lost a son, they won't lose a daughter. Snoke is wise, I know. He's given me freedom. He gives a damn about me. He wouldn't steer me wrong. But deep down I don’t know if I’m cut out for this life. 

You’re just an innocent girl. We’ve never even met. I don’t want to hurt you.

I do it anyway.

Pulling up to the house I grew up in is eerie. It is darker than I remember, no lights on in my mother's study or the rec room favored by my father. There is no sign of you, assuming you’re home rather than at the Alderaan Memorial Ceremony they never allowed me to skip.

Breaking in is easy, if it could even be called that. I still have a key. It has been five years since I set foot in this house, yet they haven't changed the locks. Maybe they were hoping I'd return. Probably not like this.

We go up the stairs quickly. I don't stop to look for familiar pictures or new ones of their new family. Of you, the child they replaced me with.

We split up to check each room, Snoke taking the ones on the back of the house and me on the front. This was a bad plan. This leaves me to check my own room. But I can't.

I'm still standing in front of my unopened door when Snoke gets my attention. He found you. I can feel the look of apprehension on my face as I walk over, but for once he says nothing. Just takes out a bottle of sweet smelling liquid to pour onto a handkerchief.

He isn't subtle about opening the door the second time, which wakes you up. You are beautiful. You are fierce. You fight back. 

I should help restrain you. It will be easier for you this way, better. So I grab your ankles while Snoke forces the cloth over your face. 

As the fight goes out of you I want to cry.

Instead I run a hand through my hair, a nervous habit I can’t break. You give us this _look_ , even with the drug coursing through your system. Full of malice and determination. It takes my breath away. You take my breath away.

Snoke is asking for something. Oh right, the zip ties. I take one out of my hoodie's pocket and give it to him so he can restrain your hands.

He is the one to carry you to the car. I wish it was me. I would carry you gently in my arms, like a bride over the threshold. He carries you over one shoulder like a caveman. 

Having been asleep you’re wearing nothing but a tank top and loose shorts. You’ll freeze like that, where we’re going. So I quickly find a pair of pants and shoes to take with us. Snoke probably thinks this makes me weak but I don’t care.

I find the high table at the bottom of the stairs where it always is. Normally used for keys and mail, now for the ransom note.

“WE HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER. YOU HAVE 72 HOURS. NO POLICE, NO HELP, NO BARGAINS. NEXT CONTACT WILL BE AT 1100 TOMORROW. BE READY.”

I take one last look around the house and close the door behind me.

* * *

The sun is setting as I pull up to our destination. You’ve been awake for a while, but haven’t made a noise. I tossed your shoes in the back before I took over driving several hours ago. I hope you put them on because we have quite the walk ahead of us.

I open the tailgate to get you myself, but Snoke has other ideas. Maybe he doesn't trust me with you. I already know he shouldn't.

He pulls you out roughly and I just stand there with a dumb look on my face. You’re pleading for my help, but what am I supposed to do? This is the plan. My parents will pay and then you can go home to live in my house and it will all be over. Right?

We get to the clearing we had scouted out before and he sets you down near a tree. I should have found you a jacket, not that you could put it on with your hands tied. But you can at least put on the pants I brought with us. 

Your eyes are cold when I kneel in front of you, but soften as you see the familiar clothes in my hands. I whisper “I'm sorry” soft enough that only you can hear before standing up and walking away.

It will be a long night.

A few times I think about starting up a conversation. But why would you want to talk to me? Snoke wouldn't approve, anyway. So I just keep the fire going to ease your discomfort as best I can. 

The three of us form a triangle, propped up on different trees. I sit across from you, with Snoke and the fire between us. He falls asleep against his tree as if it was a bed at the Hilton. It takes you longer, but eventually I see you go limp. Good, now I can look at you as much as I want.

You are magnificent. Hair the color of tea you forgot and let steep too long. Skin the color of desert sand. Hazel eyes I know I could stare at for hours and still not name all the colors. The cutest freckles I’ve ever seen smattered across your cheeks and the bridge of your nose. I can’t see them from way over here so I move closer, slow and quiet to keep from waking you.

I lay down behind you so I’m in the shadows while you’re bathed in the glow of the fire. I wish I could touch you. I just know you’re the perfect size to fit in my arms, my head resting on yours. I’ve never been this affected by another person before.

And it’s not just your appearance, as amazing as that is, that draws me to you. It is your spirit. Unbreakable. The intelligence that shines through your eyes. I want to know you. On some level I feel like I already do.

Without conscious intent I start palming my cock through my pants and don't stop when I notice what I'm doing. I wish it was your hand instead, so much smaller than mine. Fuck! The things I want to do to you.

As slowly and quietly as possible I unzip my jeans to let my cock spring free. Part of me wants you to wake and see how hard you've made me. But you don't. 

I think about how you writhed on your bed before the drug took the fight out of you. Would you move so pretty under me, if we met under different circumstances? I think I’d want you to resist, at least a little. I might even tie you up. Not with the zip ties like you are now, but something soft like a scarf. Or a tie if I was the type of man to own them. 

If I look closely I can see the way your nipples have pebbled in the cold. If only it was from my touch instead. You aren’t wearing a bra, that much is clear, but are you wearing panties under those tiny little sleep shorts? I almost wish I hadn’t given you those jeans. 

I think about how things could be different. If it was just us here in this clearing on a camping trip. If I could rut inside you while cuddled under a sleeping bag, instead of into my own hand. I'd make sure you knew you were mine: growl it into your ear with my lips, imprint it into your hips with my hands, graffiti it into your cunt with my seed. 

Just the thought of it has me spilling over the edge. I manage to contain most of the mess with a hand covering the tip of my cock but a drop escapes to land on your cheek. You must assume it was a bug, as a hand slaps it away on instinct.

I hold my breath and wait to see if you stir further. Look at me. See me. Notice my soul responding to yours. But you don't.

All you do is shift to lie fully on your side, closer to the fire, seeking its warmth instead of mine.

I find a couple nice sized leaves to clean my hand on before throwing the evidence into the dying blaze. I mirror your position back on my side of the fire and attempt to get some rest myself. Having come I fall asleep easier than I would have otherwise, but not as easy as I would next to you.

* * *

In the morning Snoke leaves us, giving me a pointed look. Does he know what I did last night? He has to drive back to civilization to contact my parents at the appointed time. He doesn't approach me about it so hopefully I'm in the clear. 

It's just us now.

You're trying to break the zip ties holding your wrists together inconspicuously. I wouldn't put it past you to break a thumb if that's what you had to do to get free. My resourceful girl.

I don't want you to hurt yourself. That's my excuse for cutting the tie with my pocket knife and giving you my hoodie. Oh who am I kidding, I would have done it anyway. 

I can tell you're confused by this turn of events. You definitely slept through last night's _events_ , then.

I'm supposed to hate you - my replacement. Part of this plan had been about money and an easy way to get it. But part of it had been revenge. 

Snoke says I should channel my hatred, that it makes me stronger. I pretend but all I feel is hollow. Like the tree I lean against. I don’t hate them and I don’t hate you.

“What’s your name?” Your question startles me. You are probably just trying to get information, clever girl. I could give you my birth name. The one you would recognize. I shouldn’t tell you anything. Snoke would be pissed. 

“Kylo Ren. You?” Either my question or my name puzzles you. You takes a moment to answer, biting the corner of your bottom lip. So fucking adorable. I assume you are going through the same thought process I did just a moment ago.

“Rey,” you answer. 

Ray, I think. Like light through the branches above us. And just as dazzling.

Your eyes narrow and grow cold, the fierceness I saw in your bedroom back in spades. God, you are beautiful. “Why are you doing this? Why are you helping him?”

I want to explain. But I can’t. It’s too much. So I look you dead in the eyes, hoping mine can convey more than my words. 

“I didn’t want to.”

Not that my hesitance makes things any better. You're still trapped in the woods. Yet your expression softens. 

Before we can talk further Snoke is back. Seeing me sitting next to you with my jacket on your shoulders infuriates him. 

I jump up, holding my hands up in a placating gesture as old as time. It’s useless, of course. Snoke has never been the kind of person you could placate. He starts to shout.

“When I found you, I saw what all leaders want to see: raw, untamed power... The potential of your bloodline. A new Vader. Now, I fear I was mistaken.”

“I’ve given everything I have to you!” I shout back, but resisting him is futile. 

He pushes me aside and goes for you. He takes the bottle of chloroform out of his pocket as he continues his tirade. 

“You have too much of your father's heart in you," he spits in my direction.

Then he's on you, grabbing you by the hair, pulling you up. You _growl_ as you try to push him away and it makes my heart swell. I’m sure you could take him if only you had eaten in the last day and a half. But I have, and now I know what I have to do.

I rush towards him, tackling him to the ground. Still, he won’t shut up.

“You are no Vader! You are just a child! I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beat-”

I pour the chloroform into his open mouth, watching it splatter over his face and into his eyes. I don’t wait for it to take effect. I leap to my feet and towards where you're standing in shock. 

I grab your hand.

And we run.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi at [one of these places!](http://jaliyahjade.contactin.bio)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having escaped from Snoke, Rey and Kylo try to find home.
> 
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and chapter three are much more loosely based on the video for Pilot by Amber Run. I'll post it at the end of this chapter if you're curious, since the ending is different. 
> 
> Thanks again to my beta!

About five minutes into our escape I remember this is going to be a marathon, not a sprint, and slow my pace. Your hand had dropped from mine quickly and I’m tempted to grab it again. It was so much smaller than mine. Delicate, but strong.   
  
Instead I reach up to lift a branch out of your way, saying the first words since we left the clearing, “I’m an Eagle Scout.” It’s supposed to be reassuring, to know I’m more than just a thug. 

You scoff. “I think I’ve got the survival skills covered, having lived in these woods for ten years before I was adopted. But if I need help ironing on patches I’ll let you know.”

Ten years? Ten fucking years. I’m speechless. You are amazing. And I’m standing here like an idiot holding a branch while you walk away.

Every once in awhile you stop to point out an edible plant, but it’s not much. Especially considering how long it’s been since you’ve eaten anything substantial. I try to decline so you can have all the berries we find about two hours into our trek, but you won’t let me. You say it’s because I’m so much bigger than you, that I need more calories to keep my strength up. That’s true and makes me feel a certain amount of masculine pride, but I wonder if it’s actually because you don’t think I can hack it out here. I know you don’t need me but I wish you did.

Around sunset we reach a stream. Joy is written plainly on your face and in the way you leap at me for a hug, bouncing lightly on your feet the whole time. I can’t help but take a deep breath of you while my nose is pressed in your hair. There’s the faint scent of my mom’s shampoo which is kinda weird but not bad. When you step back there is a sparkle in your eyes. 

“I know where we are!” you say with a laugh that is contagious, bending down to remove your shoes and then your pants. My look of shock must read as confusion. “Come on, you don’t want to get wet!”

Oh but I want to get you wet. And me being only in my black boxer briefs while you’re just in those shorts  _ you may or may not have panties under _ might be a problem. But the water looks cold enough to be distracting and I can’t disappoint you so I strip.

As I remove my pants I wonder if the water is safe to drink. I didn’t bring my purification tablets. This doesn’t seem to concern you at all. Of course it doesn’t! You survived out here for a whole decade without that fancy ass shit. Following your lead I cup my hands in the middle of the stream (where the water is moving fastest) then bring them to my lips. A groan escapes at how refreshing it tastes. Not as good as you, I’m sure, but unfortunately man cannot live on pussy alone. 

Having slaked our thirst — one kind, at least, on my part — we continue on down the middle of the stream. Snoke doesn’t have any dogs with him that could catch our scent, but it's a good plan nonetheless. Should he be able to follow our trail he’ll come to a dead end without our footprints continuing on the other side. 

You’re still positively giddy with excitement, twirling around like fucking Maria von Trapp or some shit and it’s the cutest fucking thing I’ve seen in my whole damn life. My god, I’m actually smiling. This is what you’ve done to me.

The sun has set completely by the time we exit on to dry land. We pause briefly to put back on our shoes and I my jeans, but you seem perfectly comfortable in just the smallest shorts imaginable and my hoodie. The forest doesn’t look any different to me, but I trust that you still know where we are. Trust is not something I do easily and yet you’ve stolen my ability to do anything else. 

A short walk away from the water’s edge is an elevated deer blind that could be expertly camouflaged or just rusty, I couldn’t say. If the way you rush forward and up the steps is any clue this was our target destination. I follow you up. I would follow you anywhere.

Inside is a threadbare blanket, a few old granola bars, and a walkie talkie. You let out a sigh of relief as static fills the air.

“Peanut, come in Peanut. We’ve got a Code Red. I repeat this is a Code Red,” you speak into the device, and I wait with baited breath for someone to answer. When none comes you look crestfallen and I want nothing more than to console you. So I do, gathering you into my arms and wrapping the blanket around us as you start to cry.

“Hey, it’s okay. They’ll answer. We’ve just gotta keep trying. And if not, we’ll keep going tomorrow. I’ve got you. I won’t let anything else happen to you,” I whisper into the hair at the top of your head while rubbing soothing circles on your back. When you gaze up at me with soft eyes befitting the doe once hunted from our shelter, my chest physically hurts. Time seems to stop. You’re just so beautiful. 

Time resumes its normal pace when you move your arms around my neck, whispering a quiet “thank you” into my ear. And then you’re gone. Out of my arms. You’re back before I have a chance to mourn the loss with the granola bars, offering me two out of three. This time I put my foot down and insist we at least share them equally.

After our meager dinner you try the walkie talkie again, repeating your message from earlier. Immediately after you let go of the button a man’s voice comes crackling through, turning my blood to ice. 

“Peanut?! Is that you? Oh my god please tell me that’s you!”

You’re crying again, but this time out of relief. Who is this man to you? I’m not sure I want to know. The cute matching pet names lead to a conclusion I’m unwilling to reach. It doesn’t matter. You’re mine now.

“Yes it’s me! We’re in the box blind behind the brook!” You let out a small giggle at the alliteration. “Can you come get us?”

“Of course babe! It’ll be about three hours until I can get there. Are you safe? Who are you with?”

_ Babe. _ I’ll kill him. No, you wouldn’t like that. I’ll just win you over. I saved you. That has to count for something, right?

“Oh, um yes…” You’re looking at me, and I start to panic. Are you going to tell him the part I played? “We’re safe for now! I’m with someone who helped me escape. I’ll tell you all about it when you get here, all right? I don’t know how much battery this thing has. And come alone, he’s still out here somewhere and I don’t want to give away our position with police cars or anything.”

I let out the breath I was holding, silently thanking you for the omission. You end the conversation with your  _ probably boyfriend _ in a way that seems practiced and familiar. But then you’re turning to face me, legs straddling mine, hands cupping my face, babbling about how  _ we’re going to be fine _ and  _ he’s on his way _ and  _ it’s almost over _ . 

Oh no sweetheart, it’s just getting started. 

Your breath hitches, signaling that I must have said that out loud. Even sitting in my lap I’m taller than you, so I bend down to press my lips against yours. Fuck this Peanut, whoever he is. You’re mine. At least for now. And I plan on making the most of the time we have left. 

I hardly register whether you’re kissing me back. Part of me doesn’t care. I’ll take what’s mine, if I have to. That thought spurs me on to rip my hoodie and your tank top over your head simultaneously. 

I meant to only pause the kiss long enough for that, since you can’t say no if your mouth is otherwise occupied, but now your perfect little tits are in my face and that’s all I can think about. 

“Kylo?” You sound meek, as you attempt to cover yourself with your arms. You should never sound meek. You are a fierce goddess and I intend to prove it. So I move your arms away with one hand while the other splays across the small of your back for leverage. 

As I lower you down onto the blanket that had fallen away when you got the granola bars, I suck as much of one of your tits into my mouth as possible. Your hands move from where I put them to clutch my hair, leaving mine free to give your other side the attention it deserves. Your grip tightens until it’s painful, causing a moan to escape around the breast I’m still latched on to. You could be trying to pull me away or push me closer but it doesn’t matter which. You’re already squirming beneath me in the most delightful way.

At a measured pace I bring the hand at your back forward and down to slip into the waistband of your shorts.  _ Fuck. _ You’re not wearing panties. I knew it. And you’re so wet already, your bare mound sticky with it. 

You whimper when my thumb faintly brushes over your clit, my eyes snapping up to yours at the sound. It’s clear you’re enjoying this and the knowledge makes my heart and dick swell in equal measure. I want to be inside you. I want to move your shorts to the side and bury myself to the hilt. But he said three hours, we’ve got time.

Time to savor the look on your face as you come on my tongue. 

I sit back on the balls of my feet so I can see you as I peel the last remaining article of clothing from your body. Gorgeous. Everything about you is extraordinary. But before I have a chance to dive in you remind me that I’m overdressed. Well that’s certainly something we can change. 

Your hands grapple with my belt buckle as I yank my shirt over my head. Then you’re pushing my jeans and underwear off my hips, a hiss slipping from between my teeth at the feel of you touching my skin. And that’s nothing, nothing, compared to when your fingers grip my length and start pumping at a lazy pace. 

“I’m not going to last if you keep doing that…” I warn between shallow breaths. 

You shift so you’re lying on your stomach before me, uttering a single syllable before taking me into your mouth. “Good.”

_ Fuck. Shit. Mother _ **_fucker_ ** _! _ This was supposed to happen the other way around. It barely takes two swipes of your tongue before I’m spilling down your throat. You release me with a slight pop, looking pleased as punch. 

“My turn,” I growl as I move us back to our original positions. If you were wet before you’re fucking dripping now and I can’t wait to drink down every last drop. 

If things were different, if we were on a bed instead of an old dirty blanket, I’d take my time. I’d tease you until you begged. I try not to hope I’ll still get the opportunity once we get out of here. Right now I feel too much like a man dying of thirst, who knows there is an oasis between your legs. 

I kiss each inner thigh twice as I move that leg to rest on my shoulder, your ass now slightly elevated. Now that you’re exactly where I want you I don’t waste any time, licking a firm stripe against you with the flat of my tongue. You taste positively divine, just like I knew you would. I use my nose to nuzzle against you clit as I drink up as much of you as I can. Your hands are back in my hair and I smirk, knowing now that you’re trying to pull me closer rather than push me away. I slam two fingers inside you right as my lips envelop your clit and suck. 

I don’t stop when you start shaking below me, when your knees box my ears, when my lungs are straining for breath. I don’t stop until after you’ve called my name at a volume that could actually be dangerous. I only stop then so I can sheath myself inside you with one quick push.

I knew at that moment you were what I’ve been searching for my whole life, what I thought Snoke could give me, what my parents never could: home.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi at [one of these places!](http://jaliyahjade.contactin.bio)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn arrives, and Rey learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short but it didn't feel quite right included with chapter two. 
> 
> Thank you again for all your help lovely beta!

“Peanut, come in Peanut.” I’d rather it wasn’t his voice that woke us, but if it means I can finally get you out of here I’ll take it.

Your excitement is palpable as you respond, “Are you here?!”

“Yep. I’m at the spot. Do you want me to meet you halfway?”

“That’s not necessary, you just stay put! We’ll be down asap!” 

You give me a secret smile while we get dressed, and I can’t help but mirror the expression. It’s almost over.

His car is parked about twenty minutes away by foot inside an old dilapidated barn, invisible from the road. He’s pacing, agitated, when we enter but his shoulders sag immediately when he hears us come in. I can’t help but smirk knowing that you’re wearing my hoodie the first time he sees you again. The expression is replaced with a scowl when he lifts you in his arms for a crushing hug, accompanied by chaste kisses to your cheeks and forehead. Hmm, no lips though. Then he’s shuffling you toward the open backseat door. 

I walk behind you, to say goodbye. You don’t need me and I can’t go back to my parents. You don’t even know who I really am. Your face falls when you see I’m not getting in next to you. “Please, don't go this way.” 

But before I can shut the door and you out of my life, Peanut is pushing me in. “Just get in the damn car. We don’t have time for this.”

I guess I’m going with you after all.

As we exit onto the highway Peanut calls “The Po Po” over Bluetooth, and who picks up? Officer. Poe. Fucking. Dameron. It becomes clear that Poe and Peanut aka Finn are in some sort of relationship so at least that’s one thing I no longer have to worry about. I guess he’s been on your case, which makes sense. My mom always did prefer him over me. 

Before Poe can get all caught up on the situation I notice a familiar truck pulling up behind us. I push you down against the seat and cover you with my body, hoping we aren’t visible through the back window. 

“You guys okay back there?” Finn asks from the front seat.

“That’s him, behind us.” I’m whispering. Why am I whispering? Snoke can’t hear me.

Poe must hear me, though. “Uh, Finn, puddin, who’s that?”

He looks at me in the rearview mirror with an expression that says “want to help me out?” I guess it’s time to come clean.

“Hey Poe, it’s Ben, you know... Solo...” I can feel you gasp under me but it’s far less delicious than when I had you gasping before.

“Hot damn! Benjamin Chewbacca Solo is in your car right now? His mom is gonna shit a brick!” Poe asks over the car’s speakers. 

We don’t have time for this. “Yes, but we have far more pressing matters like the fucking kidnapper currently riding our ass!” I give him a description of the truck, including identifying dents and the license plate number, so maybe he can be useful for once in his goddamn life.

He tells us to let Snoke pass and then a few minutes after losing sight of him to pull over and wait at a gas station for further instructions. That works out because we could both use some food and water anyway. 

Once Finn leaves the car to grab us some grub, you turn to me with a raised eyebrow. “Ben Solo, huh?”

There I go running my hand through my hair again. “I didn’t want to lie to you, but I wasn’t sure you’d trust me if you knew who I really was. Who my parents were.”

“Is that why you took me?” You’re angry now, incensed, and I can’t blame you. 

“I didn’t want to. I never wanted to!” I take one of your small hands in both of mine, pleading. “I regret ever meeting Snoke. Please believe me.”

By the time Finn gets back we’ve worked out a way I can make it up to you.

We get a call a few minutes later letting us know that Snoke is in custody and it’s safe to proceed to the station. My parents — our parents? — are waiting there when we arrive. They may not know for sure my role in all this but I can tell Han suspects. I give you a kiss on the forehead and ask to speak to Chief Holdo in private. 

The information I have is good. What Snoke has been planning. Where his warehouses are. His other associates. Either my testimony or my mother is worth enough to get me only probation and community service.

You’re asleep in Leia’s car when I’m released, unwilling to leave without me. The drive home is terse and quiet but I hardly notice with you curled up next to me. You don’t wake up when we pull in so I do what I wished I could that fateful night and carry you. I don’t stop at the threshold to put you down, instead taking you upstairs. I hardly pause at the door to my room. Going inside is easy with you in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi at [one of these places!](http://jaliyahjade.contactin.bio)


End file.
